


Vitamin (S)abik

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: Buhay May Asawa [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, Living room sex, M/M, Smut, explicit - Freeform, naughty kaisoo
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Sa wakas, sa ilang linggong pagtitiis, makukuha na rin nila ang kinakalam ng kanilang mga katawan.





	Vitamin (S)abik

**Author's Note:**

> SINULAT KO NA TO KASE EXCITED AKO SA NEXT NA ISUSULAT KO WHICH IS ANGST. PAG-AWAYIN NATIN YUNG MAG-ASAWA. DI LANG RAINBOWS AND SUNSHINES ANG DALAWANG 'TO. HAHAHAHAHA

Maaga nagising ang mag-asawa para mag-jogging. Laking pasasalamat nila na huminto na ang pag-uulan at malaya na sila sa ubo't sipon.

Naka grey shorts si Jongin at naka puting tshirt habang si Kyungsoo naman ay pareho lang din ng suot sa asawa. Ang nagkaiba lang ay ang kulay ng mga sapatos nila. Puti kase kay Jongin at itim naman kay Kyungsoo.

Itim pa nga sana dapat ang isusuot na tshirt ni Kyungsoo pero pinigilan siya ni Jongin at pinaalala nito na  malakas mag-absorb ng init ang itim na damit kesa sa light colors.

Habang nag-jojogging kasama ang iba pa sa memorial park na pinupuntahan ng karamihan para mag-jogging, hindi napigilan ni Jongin na tumingin-tingin sa likuran ng asawa.

Paano ba naman kasi, nakaumbok na naman ang malaking pwetan nito at nakakaaya ang mga malaman at mapuputi nitong mga binti. Napapakagat labi tuloy si Jongin sa tanawin sa harap niya.

"Mahal, okay ka lang ba?" Tanong niya nang tumigil si Kyungsoo sa pagtakbo at hinaplos niya ang likuran nito.

Hinihingal ang asawa at ngumiti kay Jongin. "Okay lang, napagod lang."

"Balik muna tayo sa sasakyan." Tapik niya sa likod ng asawa at tumango si Kyungsoo.

Tumakbo sila pabalik sa sasakyan at iniabot ni Jongin ang bote ng tubig sa asawa.

Uminom muna sila ng tubig tsaka nagpunas ng kanikanilang pawis. Kumain din sila ng biniling pandesal sa kanto. Malamig na pero pwede na rin pagtyagaan. Pareho silang nakasandal sa sasakyan at pinapanood ang mga tao sa paligid.

Alas-siyete na ng umaga. Nakailang ikot na rin naman sila kaya napagdesisyunan na nila umuwi.

Minaneho ni Jongin ang kanilang sasakyan nang pareho nilang napansin ang isang lolo na pawisan at patuloy pa rin sa pag-jogging. Pareho silang namangha rito.

"Ang tibay ni lolo. Makakatakbo pa kaya ako niyan kapag ganun na ako katanda?" Sabi ni Jongin.

Lumiko na sila ng daan papunta sa kanilang tirahan.

"Malay mo. Pero ako? Malabo. Hinihingal na nga ako kanina, kapag ganun pa kaya ako katanda?" Tawa ni Kyungsoo sabay tanggal sa kanyang itim na sumbrero.

"Pero okay ka lang ba talaga?"

"Oo nga. Napagod lang. Gusto ko na ulit matulog." Sabi ni Kyungsoo habang diretso ang tingin sa daan at napahikab.

"Ako rin. Tulog muna ulit tayo paguwi."

Pagkauwi nila, matapos makapagbihis ay humiga na ulit sila sa kama.

Wala pang limang minuto pero nakatulog agad si Kyungsoo yakap yakap ang isang unan. Pinagmasdan ito ni Jongin maigi at napabuntong hininga.

Hinawi ni Jongin ang buhok ng asawa. Humiga siya sa tabi nito at humarap dito. Pinagmasdan niya ang bawat detalye sa mukha nito hanggang matunton niya ang pares ng mga labi ng asawa.

"Ang ganda ganda talaga ng asawa ko." Banggit niya. Sumiksik siya sa asawa at tinaggal ang yakap nitong unan. Nilagay niya ang braso nito paikot sa kanyang beywang at ganun din ang ginawa niya sa beywang ni Kyungsoo.

Magkalapit ang kanilang mga mukha at nagdidikit na rin ang mga ilong. Bilang na bilang ni Jongin ang mga pilikmata ng asawa. Ang hahaba ng mga ito at napakakapal, pero di kasing kapal ng mga kilay niya.

Pinikit ni Jongin ang mga mata ng may ngiti sa mga labi. Di rin nagtagal at nakatulog rin siya.

 

\--

 

Tanghali na sila nagising at sabay naligo. Adobong manok ang hain nila sa mesa. Niluto iyon ni Jongin habang si Kyungsoo naman ay naglalaba.

Nawala muli ang araw sa langit dahil biglang kumulimlim na naman. Kahit kaunti lang ang labahan, napapakamot sa batok si Kyungsoo sa inis dahil ayaw niya na hindi maarawan ang mga nilabhan niya.

Natapos si Kyungsoo sa pagsasampay at sakto naman na tinawag siya ni Jongin para kumain.

Matapos nito ay nanuod sila ng pelikula sa telebisyon habang nakaupo sa sala.

Nakasandal si Kyungsoo sa gilid ni Jongin nang biglang halik-halikan niya ang leeg ng asawa at haplos-haplusin ang dibdib nito.

Naputol ang panonood ni Jongin ng pelikula at tumingin sa kamay ni Kyungsoo na dumadausdos sa kanyang dibdib pababa sa kanyang tiyan hanggang sa napakagat labi si Kyungsoo nang hawakan nito ang ari niya.

Suminghap si Jongin at napatingin sa asawa.

“M-Mahal…”

Nagpatuloy lang si Kyungsoo sa pagraan ng kamay niya sa nakatagong ari ni Jongin na umuumbok na sa pagnanasang nararamdaman.

Pinigilan ni Jongin ang kamay ng asawa at walang pasabi na humalik sa mga labi nito na kanina pa niya pinagpapantasyahan.

Ilang araw din ang tiniis niya dahil nagkasakit ang asawa at hindi niya ito masunggaban ng halik, ngayon ay magagawa na rin niya sa wakas.

Nagsalo ang mag-asawa ng isang mariing halik. Bumuhul-buhol ang kanilang mga dila sa bibig ng bawat isa. Bawat paghigop at kagat ay siyang pag-anas ng isa, siyang kapit ng mahigpit sa mga braso ni Jongin.

Inihiga ni Jongin ang asawa sa sofa. Liyong-liyo na ang mukha nito sa di mabilang na mga halik sa mukha niya. Gulo na rin ang tshirt na suot nito na gusot na sa bawat mahigpit na hawak ni Jongin dito.

Bahagyang nakataas na ang tshirt ni Kyungsoo habang naghahalikan sila ni Jongin.

Bigla naman bumangon si Kyungsoo sa pagkakahiga ngunit di pa rin tinatanggal ang bibig nitong dikit pa rin sa labi ng asawa.

Kinakapos na sila ng hininga. Kaya agad na lumayo sila sa isa't-isa at nakaupo na si Kyungsoo sa kandungan ni Jongin at tinanggal nito ang tshirt ng asawa.

Ganun din ang ginawa ni Jongin sa asawa. Tinanggal niya ang tshirt ni Kyungsoo bago bumalik sa paghalik sa kanya.

Sinuong ni Jongin ang leeg ng asawa habang kinikiskis ang mga utong nito ng kanyang mga daliri.

Malalim ang hatid na ungol ni Kyungsoo sa kanya na gustong-gusto namang pinapakinggan ni Jongin sa tuwing sila'y nagsisipi.

Bukas pa rin ang telebisyon at naiwan na ang pelikulang naumpisahan nila.

Napalitan na ang tunog sa t.v ng ungol at paghahabol nila ng hininga.

"J-Jongin...please..." Hirit ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Nakakapit ito sa kanyang leeg at hinihingal sa bawat halik ni Jongin sa kanya.

Hindi pa tapos si Jongin. Inihiga niya ulit ang asawa at nilunod ulit ito sa halik.

Umaapoy ang mga labi niya sa pagkasabik sa paghalik kay Kyungsoo.

Lahat pinaraanan niya ng mga labi niya at dila. Inikot-ikot pa niya ang dila sa mga nakatayong utong ni Kyungsoo at hinigop nang madiin.

Napapaliyad naman si Kyungsoo sa sarap na hatid ng bibig ni Jongin sa kanya. Napapasabunot na siya sa buhok nito hanggang sa marating ni Jongin ang gitna ng kanyang mga binti.

"Dito na tayo?" Tanong pa ni Jongin sa kanya na napadila sa kanyang mga labi.

Gulo-gulo na ang buhok nito at sabik na sabik na sa alam nilang susunod na mangyayari.

"D-Dito na, please, Jongin." Pakiusap ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Aminin man niya o hindi, alam ni Jongin na sabik na rin ang asawa niya na gawin nila ito. Ilang linggo rin silang nagtiis at ito na ang premyo nila sa araw na iyon.

Hinubad ni Jongin ang shorts ni Kyungsoo at tinaas ang mga hita nito para paraanan ng halik at mamarkahan ang mga ito.

Napatingin siya sa itsura ni Kyungsoo na napapapikit na at humawak sa kanyang kamay.

"Jongin, please..."

Marami pa sanang gustong gawin si Jongin sa asawa pero kita niya rito na hindi na siya makapaghintay pa.

Hinubad ni Jongin ang saplot niya at sinalsal ang sarili.

Pinanood siya saglit ni Kyungsoo pero umupo rin ito at siya na ang nagsalsal sa ari ng asawa.

Inangat ni Jongin ang ulo ni Kyungsoo at hinalikan muli habang hawak-hawak ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang pagkalalaki.

Umungol silang dalawa sa halik at hindi bumitaw sa isa't isa.

Ikiniskis pa ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang bilugang pwetan sa ari ni Jongin at mangiyak-ngiyak na sa sarap na namumutawi sa kanyang katawan.

Ikinulong ni Kyungsoo ang mga palad sa mga pisngi ni Jongin at humalik pa nang mas malalim.

Nagkakabangga ang kanilang mga ilong sa tindi ng paggalaw ng kanilang mga dila sa bibig ng bawat isa.

Nang humiwalay si Kyungsoo sa halik, isang tila tali na laway ang dumugtong sa kanilang mga bibig. Lumabi si Jongin at tinitigan ng taimtim ang asawa.

"Jongin, matagal ko na rin 'to gustong gawin. Sabik na sabik na ako sayo. Gusto ko pa sana maghintay hanggang bukas pero hindi ko na kaya..." Pag-amin niya sa asawa.

Humalik-halik si Jongin sa labi ng asawa at umamin rin. "Ako rin, Soo. Sabi ko naman sayo, pareho natin kailangan 'to. Kaya..."

Isang paghalik muli ang naganap sa dalawa at ikiniskis ni Jongin ang pwetan ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang ari.

Liyong-liyo ang dalawa at pawisan na. Hindi tumigil sa paggalaw ang kanilang mga katawan hanggang sa nasipa ni Jongin ang mesa sa gitna at agad naman tumuwad si Kyungsoo roon.

Tumayo si Jongin sa likuran ng asawa at minamasamasahe ang matambok na pwetan nito.

Nanatili si Kyungsoo sa ganoong pwesto habang kinuha ni Jongin ang lube sa kanilang kwarto.

Nang makabalik, ikiniskis ulit ni Kyungsoo ang pagitan ng pwetan niya sa ari ni Jongin.

Di rin nagtagal at natumbok ni Jongin ang kasuluksulukan ng loob ni Kyungsoo.

Nagpatuloy ang paglikha ng paanan ng mesa ng nakaririnding tunog na nakikiskis sa sahig habang nagsisipi ang mag-asawa.

Pag-ungol at paghingal nila ang bumayo sa kanilang sala habang sabay na pumapaandar ang kanilang mga katawan sa kasukdulan.

Matalbog ang pwetan ni Kyungsoo na siya namang walang habas na pinipisil ni Jongin sa bawat paggalaw niya sa looban ng asawa.

Walang hinto sila sa gawain hanggang sa maabot nilang dalawa ang dulo at magkalat sa kani-kanilang mga sarili at sahig.

Nilabas ni Jongin ang lahat ng sa kanya sa looban ni Kyungsoo. Nang higitin niya palabas ang ari, tumulo ang likido sa mga hita ni Kyungsoo pero dinala niya rin agad ang asawa sa kandungan at siya'y hinalikan.

Nakabukaka silang dalawa. Nakasandal ang likod ni Kyungsoo sa dibdib ni Jongin.

Panay ang habol ni Kyungsoo sa bibig ng asawa para sa malalim na halik na hindi naman tinanggihan ni Jongin.

Pareho lang silang sabik sa pag-iisa muli ng kanilang mga katawan at sa halik na nakakawalang huwisyo.

Nang hingalin si Kyungsoo, huminto sila sa paghalik at yumakap si Kyungsoo kay Jongin nang mahigpit.

Inilatag niya ang ulo sa balikat ng asawa ng may malaking ngiti sa kanyang mukha. Tumawa ito bahagya. "Ginawa natin dito."

Tumingin si Jongin sa kanya at humalik sa ulo niya. "Masyado ka kasing sabik eh. Ginulat mo ko."

Tumingin sa kanya si Kyungsoo at ngumiti. Nawala na ang mga mata nito dahil sa laki ng pusong ngiti niya.

"Kasi, gusto ko na rin gawin. Kagabi sana kaso ginabi ako ng uwi." Pag-aamin ni Kyungsoo. Hinalikan niya ulit si Jongin sa labi at bumungisngis. "Okay na ba yung vitamins mo, mahal?"

Nasa hita ni Kyungsoo ang mga kamay ni Jongin at tumango siya. “Okay na okay na. Pero sinorpresa mo ko, mahal.”

Humiga si Jongin sa sofa at hinayaang humiga rin si Kyungsoo sa ibabaw niya. Pinatay niya ang T.V gamit ang remote at hinagkan si Kyungsoo na nakapikit na. 

“Okay ba yung vitamins mo, Kyungsoo? Nabigay ko ba lahat?” 

Humuni si Kyungsoo bilang sagot at kinuskos ang ilong sa dibdib ni Jongin. “Okay na okay na rin, Ni kaso antok na naman ako.”

Humalik si Jongin sa balikat ng asawa at tumingin sa kanya. “Ang ganda ganda mo, mahal.”

“Ang laki laki mo, mahal.” Sagot naman ni Kyungsoo na ikinatawa nila.

“At ano ang malaki?”

Pinanggigilan ni Kyungsoo ang malaking braso ng asawa. “Syempre yung puso mo.”

“Yun lang ba?” Pagsasayaw ni Jongin sa kanyang mga kilay.

Kumagat si Kyungsoo sa labi bago sumagot, “Syempre tsaka yung pinasok mo sa akin.”

“Aba, maharot ka ata ngayon.” Dutdot ni Jongin sa gilid ni Kyungsoo kaya napalo siya sa braso nang panukso.

“Kaya sulitin mo na, Ni. Minsan lang ako ganito. Sabik na sabik na kasi ako sayo…sa hawak mo tsaka sa mga halik mo.” Halik ulit ni Kyungsoo sa kanya hanggang nauwi ulit ito sa isang mapusok na labanan ng kanilang mga dila. Hindi naman nagpatalo si Jongin kahit lumalaban si Kyungsoo sa kanya sa pangunguna sa paghalik.

Nakatulog si Kyungsoo sa paghahaplos ni Jongin sa kanyang buhok. Hindi pa natulog si Jongin dahil tinitigan muna niya ang asawa at kumuha pa ng litrato nilang dalawa.

Sumunod, nakatulog rin si Jongin at hubu’t hubad pa rin silang mag-asawa.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for supporting this series. i'm a huge sucker when it comes to domestic kaisoo fics ^^


End file.
